


~ROMANTIC~ Valentines Day Oneshots/Hcs

by Grapedoesfanfics



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, sdra2 - Fandom
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Chocolate, International Fanworks Day 2021, Lovecore is so underated, Multi, Valentine's Day, this is a cry for help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grapedoesfanfics/pseuds/Grapedoesfanfics
Summary: Requests are open babey
Relationships: Chiebukuro Setsuka/Yomiuri Nikei, Kagarin Yuri/Otonokoji Kanade, Sannoji Mikado/Nijiue Iroha, Sannoji Mikado/Yomiuri Nikei
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

I'm sure Y'all know the drill by now. Request what you want. I'll try my best. These don't have to be shippy. Have fun gamers.


	2. Chocolate :>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First request time-

Harsh shaking made Iroha jolt awake, her eyes fluttering open.

She didn't expect this to happen in the dead of night. She almost never woke up so suddenly, as she was almost always drowsy. The shadows around her darkened her room, making it look nearly tame, all of the vibrant colors of the room washed out.

However, the dusky space wasn't the first thing she noticed.

It was the wide-eyed girl standing over her.

"Mmph... 'Suka?"

"'Mornin! Happy V-day!"

Iroha sat up, rearranging her stuffed animals as she shoved her pillow behind her. Setsuka was lying across her bed, twisting the blankets around her. Iroha stared back at her, cocking her head after taking a look at the clock. "It's... four in the morning?"

Her friend nodded, jumping up from the mattress and dancing around the room. 

"Sure is! And we're gonna do something special for the special boys in our lifeee!"

"Huh?"

"Chocolate. We're making chocolate, 'Roha"

Iroha groaned, knowing that there was no way for her to get out of this. She tugged herself to the side of the bed, stretching and yawning, still half asleep. She pulled one of her many blankets over her shoulders, before Setsuka grabbed her by the arm and dragged her all the way to the kitchen

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Setsuka slid her hand against the kitchen's light switch, filling the room with light. Hope's peak's kitchen was always plentifully stocked, the shelves stocked with any ingredient one might need. The billiards player guided Iroha through the rows, stopping at the counter.

"What now?"

Setsuka smiled, patting the smaller girl on the head.

"Can you get these for me? I need to get everything ready"

She handed the painter a list, each item and ingredient for the recipe. Iroha gave a quick nod, giant blanket trailing behind her as she set out to find everything.

Fuzzy socks tapped against the gray flooring, fingers skimming the foods lining the walls. Little by little, Iroha piled everything into her arms, items stacking up to the point where she could no longer see over her head. The girl wobbled back to the prep area, dropping everything onto the countertops. 

"Heh, I take it we're ready to start?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just ten minutes later, the floor, counters, and wall, were a mess.

And the girls, of course. 

Cocoa powder had coated the floor the second they started, the chocolate mixture splattering all over after they had begun to mix. The two were now spooning everything into the molds, dirtying their space completely.

"What a mess... at least the boys will enjoy it"

Setsuka looked back from the freezer, grinning. 

"Of course they will! 'Kado loves you, he'll love whatever you give him"

"If you say so..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mikado was planning to sleep in on Valentine's day. 

His girlfriend had other plans.

It was a rather rude awakening, but nothing new to him. He had been shaken awake plenty of times, and was perfectly used to it. He smiled up at the light of his life, cupping her cheek with his hand. 

"G'mornin! What is it, hon'?"

Iroha mumbled something under her breath.

"Didn't quite catch that, love"

"Made you some chocolates!"

He giggled at his girlfriend's little squeaks, moving his free hand behind her and twirling her hair around his finger. She pulled a little box from her hoodie, stuffing it behind her back and grabbing a piece from it. Before Mikado could react, she popped it into his open mouth, before squishing her face into his. 

It couldn't get much better than this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In retrospect, your lover's singing isn't the worst way to wake up.

It still made Nikkei roll his eyes, though. 

Not to worry. It was all in good fun. After the song was finished, the journalist draped his arms over the other, leaning his head against her shoulder.

"'Suka, I love you, but was there any reason to wake me at eight?"

"Actually, yes!"

"Not just you beating Yuri at poker?"

"Shush."

She flopped onto the bed, practically on top of her boyfriend, just inches from his face. He tried to lean in, but she was quicker, getting up first, and teasing him painfully in the process. She fell back on him a few seconds later, a heart-shaped box in hand. 

"For me?"

"For you"

He opened it up, popping one of the little candies into his mouth. Though his full mouth, he beamed at her, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her into a kiss. 

"They're great!"

"I'm glad you think so, because the school might have to buy a new kitchen"

"..."

"..."

" _What _"__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I just read my first request fic, and I just,,,, ew

-Grape


	3. how do people name chapters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing MLM, so just let me know if it comes off as too much "uwu my gay sin babies"

"Does Hajime know you stole his car?"

Mikado peeled his eyes from the road to look over at his date, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Eh, he's probably too busy with his beefed-up boyfriend to notice"

Nikei chuckled to himself, before turning to his lavender, clear-cased phone, rapidly unlocking it. He opened up his texts, sending a quick one to Setsuka.

***

_Nikei: ajksjdjskjdks he's so hot what do I do ___

__***_ _

He waited a few minutes. No response. Oh well, he and Mikado could have a good time, even if he didn't have his emotional support BFF to aid him in his journey.

Truth be told, he had been stressing all week, venting to Setsuka about how he had _finally _scored a date with the cutest boy at school, and couldn't help but worry about messing up. He drummed his fingers against the dashboard, which had been decorated by Mikado with rubber ducks.__

' _...Cute _'__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Upon entering the little Café, the first thing he noticed was the intense coloring of the room, bright shades of pink and red along every corner. The smell of bake goods wafting through the air and lingering on his tongue. The pair made their way to a table, sitting down on the heart-shaped seats. Flowers and hearts decorated almost every surface, creating a sweet, homey feeling. 

As he sat down, Nikei felt a mellow buzzing in his pocket.

***

_Setsuka: lmao gay ___

__***_ _

Well, she wasn't going to be any help. Nikei turned back to the table, which now had a waitress waiting patiently beside it. Nikei snapped back to attention just as Mikado had started to order.

"One strawberry milkshake, please! Two straws, of course"

He finished his last sentence with a wink, making the flustered journalist's face flush.

Nikei twirled his finger through his hair, finally deciding to break the silence. 

"So, uh, w-what's it like. Magic, I mean" 

God, he was too nervous for his own good.

"Oh, it's great! Maybe I can show you sometime..."

Another wink. Goddamnit, this boy was gonna be the end of him.

Just as he was sure he was going to pass out, the waitress came back, setting their drink down on the table, smiling at them before walking away.

They both leaned in at the same time, attempting to latch onto the straws. Instead, they bumped noses, a little gasp coming from each of them. Nikei smiled sheepishly, reaching around the table to grasp the magician's hand. Anxiety melted away, leaving both of them to sip happily as they squeezed each other's hands. Sweet, syrupy tastes filled their mouths, both sets of eyes twinkling mischievously at the other.

They finished rather quickly, leaving a generous tip before heading to the parking lot. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They glided seamlessly across the parking lot together, hands still twisted together.

Nikei led Mikado back to the car, sitting down on the hood of Hajime's car. Silence had never felt so nice.

Mikado's hand brushed Nikei's lip, lightly tugging on it as he used his other hand to guide the boy's cheek in his direction. 

And then he pulled him in.

The taste of strawberry had stuck in both of their mouths, making for a perfectly sweet kiss. Nikei dragged his hands against the blonde's back, craving more of him. Movement ceased, and the two sat there, lips still connected as they took it all in.

They opened their eyes, finally ready to face each other.

The journalist spoke first.

"So.. are we, like, _a thing _now?"__

"Do you wanna be?"

"Yeah."

The two melted into each other's arms, sitting still until they both felt their phones buzz. It was from the group chat.

***

_Hajime: WHICH ONE OF U FUCKERS STOLE MY CAR ___

__***_ _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Authors be like *googles synonyms* *googles synonyms* *googles synonyms* *googles synonyms* *googles synonyms* *googles synonyms* *googles synonyms* *googles synonyms* *googles synonyms* *googles synonyms* *googles synonyms* 

-Grape


	4. Seriously guys how am I supposed to come up with chapter names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am once again begging someone to come be my valentine. If this doesn't happen I will hug my pillow on January 14th and pretend it is JFK from clone high.

"If I fall, I'm never forgiving you"

"Mhm"

"Not Joking."

Kanade shrugged, leaning against the ladder as she scrolled through her phone. Yuri stood atop the same ladder, teetering on it as he attempted to pin up one of many banners. She scrolled aimlessly, paying no mind to the boy she was supposed to be spotting. Yuri darted his thumb around, pressing the final pin onto the wall. He started to step down from the ladder, looking around the brightly lit gym.

It looked subpar now, but any student knew that the gym would transform at night. 

Before he could hop down, Kanade snatched Yuri from the steps, sweeping him into a bridal carry. The smaller boy squirmed around, face heating up as she twirled around, finishing off the exchange with a kiss before setting him down. 

"I still can't believe you roped me into the student council"

Yuri laughed, giving his girlfriend a playful shove. "No need to lie to me, my love! I knew you wanted to join from the moment you knew I was in it"

The guitarist groaned, eyeing the list she had been given. "We still need to hang streamers, inflate balloons, get snacks-", She skimmed the list again, breath growing heavy and quick. "Oh god.. we have so much to do!" 

Yuri only grinned back at her, grabbing her hips and pulling her in for a kiss on the forehead. "Do not worry, Мой дорогой. We have the situation all under control, so long as we work together!"

Kanade smirked, rolling her eyes.

"You are so fucking cheesy." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The night of the dance came, and it was nothing short of astonishing. Lights and decorations transformed the room, creating a dreamlike romantic atmosphere. 

In the middle of the madness, stood Kanade and Yuri.

Not that they were standing still. In fact, the two were the most lively in the room, twirling and jumping to whatever 80's songs happened to be playing. 

To the side, Sora and Syobai were reclining by the snack bar, which had become a massive success. Just a few yards away, Setsuka had poured 3 bottles of Sprite onto the floor, and was sliding Nikei across the wet floors while he sat in one of the plastic school chairs. Mikado and Iroha had parked themselves by a wall, gently rocking to the music. 

The music started to slow down, and Yuri ran his fingers over Kanade's bare arms, letting his head drop down to the dip in her neck. She wrapped one arm over his back, using the other to play with his soft, fluffy, hair. The lights dimmed, and time seemed to slow.

Naturally, they kissed. 

Kids around them laughed, taking pictures and kissing each other in the same way.

Love and laughter were in the air, and life couldn't be better.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fun fact! The sprite thing is based off of something that I may/may not have done at a school dance.

I also feel the complete need to tell everyone that I started a Japanese Duolingo course

Sorry this chapter is a lil short >-<

-Grape


	5. Done for the year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

Happy Valentines Day! Requests are closed. Idk what I'm going to do between now and Halloween, but I'll figure something out :)

Thanks for reading!

-Grape


End file.
